Outono em Nova York
by lah15
Summary: Sasuke conta com "perdeu" o amor da sua vida


Outono em Nova York

Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha tenho 28 anos, e sou dono de uma das maiores empresas dos Estados Unidos e nesse momento estou em um hospital, mas não estou internado nem nada estou esperando noticias da operação que a minha namorada esta fazendo, os minutos se arrastam e eu só fico mais preocupado, eu lembro como se fosse hoje, como nos conhecemos...

**Flashback **

_Era o primeiro dia na faculdade eu e o baka do Naruto tínhamos acabado de chegar à faculdade, lembro-me de ter ficado impressionado com o tamanho do lugar e como sempre a besta do meu melhor amigo não parava de falar._

_Naruto- Cara esse lugar e demais, não vejo à hora de começarmos a estu..._

_Desliguei-me do que a anta ao meu lado dizia e olhei ao redor, foi quando eu te vi pela primeira vez você pareci triste com alguma coisa, mas como era eu não liguei muito. Logo depois descobri que você estava no mesmo curso que eu, e aos poucos foi reparando mais em você. _

_**Dois anos depois**_

_Fazia dois meses que estávamos namorando e eu tinha te chamado para uma balada e você disse que ia estudar, eu fui mesmo assim e acabei bebendo demais e no dia seguinte você me encontrou na cama com outra, você terminou comigo e ficou uma semana fugindo de ate que eu resolvi fazer você me perdoar, fui ate o seu apartamento..._

_Sasuke- Hinata eu..._

_Hinata- e-eu n-não quero o-ouvir._

_Eu me senti a pior pessoa por fazer você chorar, fazer você sofrer._

_Sasuke- Hina me perdoa aquela garota me..._

_Hinata- o que? Te ofereceu uma bebida e você aceitou ela te deu boa noite cinderela? Eu n-não sou i-idiota._

_Sasuke- Eu to pedindo pra você me perdoa não era pra aquilo ter acontecido e..._

_Hinata- Sasuke você me t-traiu e-e..._

_Você não conseguiu terminar de falar por que eu te beijei..._

_**5 meses depois**_

_Eu tinha acabado de chegar ao seu apartamento novo perto do Central Park e encontrei você desmaiada na cozinha, corri ate você tentei te acordar, mas você não reagia então te peguei no colo e fui pro hospital o mais rápido que eu consegui... E foi naquele dia que descobrimos que você tinha câncer no sangue o medico disse que você tinham um ano de vida. Foi a primeira vez que eu chorei por uma mulher que não fosse a minha mãe. E você me disse:_

_Hinata- Sasuke não precisa chorar mesmo que eu morra eu vou continuar com você. Só que no seu coração._

_Sasuke- só que a minha vida sem você não vai existir._

_Naquele dia eu vi você chorar de tristeza e de felicidade ao mesmo tempo._

**Uma semana depois**

_Estávamos no meu apartamento assistindo ao um filme qualquer quando você me contou._

_Hinata- Sasuke..._

_Sasuke- sim?_

_Hinata- e-eu estou grávida..._

_Foi a segunda vez que eu chorei, mas dessa vez foi de felicidade_

**Fim do Flashback**

Depois disso eu comecei a procurar um medico para te operar na hora que você estivesse pra morrer, mas ninguém queria fazer todos diziam que você não sobreviveria para eu desistir, mas eu não escutei nenhum deles ate que eu encontrei uma medica da nossa idade que pelo o que me disseram que era brilhante e que salvou muitos que estavam praticamente perdidos, eu a achei e nem precisei falar muito nem insistir, ela aceitou e disse que assim que chegasse a hora era para eu ligar pra ela que ela ti operaria. E agora eu vejo os segundos se arrastarem e os minutos demorados, eu não estava sozinho no corredor perto da sala em que você estava sendo operada, o meu melhor amigo estava aqui comigo Naruto e também estavam o Neji, a Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari. Todos nos estávamos esperando a operação terminar e eu não era o único que estava preocupado e sofrendo, eu via a agonia nos olhos da Temari e da Tenten, o sofrimento nos olhos frios do Neji e por incrível que parece o Shikamaru não estava dormindo todos nos estávamos sofrendo. Mas sem sombra de duvida eu era o que mais estava nervoso.

Então eu ouvi a porta se abrir e a doutora Sakura Haruno saiu de cabeça baixa, eu me levantei e esperei esperando quando ela olhou eu vi a tristeza nos olhos verdes dela.

Sakura- E-eu tentei de tudo e...

Sasuke- não, ela não pode morrer...

Eu já chorava, não podia ser verdade você não podia ter morrido, eu não podia te perder, toda a dor que eu sentia pareci que estavam colocando agulhas por todo o meu corpo, que tinham arrancado o meu coração, parecia que estava me afogando, mas eu preferia que fizessem isso a me tirarem você. Eu comecei a correr e fui pro seu apartamento que por sorte era bem perto do hospital eu entrei e fui direto pro quarto, quando eu fechei a porta e olhei na direção da varanda La estava você com um vestido branco, você também chorava você se aproximou e disse:

Hinata- e-eu não q-queria t-te deixar, mas é preciso.

Sasuke- n-não me d-deixa.

Você sorriu e a sua voz foi ficando mais fraca e você foi sumindo

Hinata- lembre-se Sasuke eu te amo e eu vou estar sempre com você mesmo que você não veja.

E então você sumiu e me ajoelhei e chorei, chorei como nunca tinha chorado na minha vida, chorei pelos meus erros, por perder você por tudo eu também gritei...

Duas horas depois o Naruto me encontrou sentado na varanda do seu quarto e me deu a noticia que me ver que eu não podia morrer ainda

Naruto- Sasuke eu sei que isso vai ser difícil, mas agora você tem uma filha para criar.

Sasuke- c-como? – eu não estava entendendo direito.

Naruto- a Hina morreu, mas a sua filha não.

**6 anos depois**

Eu consegui passar pela dor de te perder e a nossa filha me ajudou o nome dela é Hikari e ela é muito parecida com você e umas coisas mais lindas nela são os olhos, são iguais aos seus perolados

Fim 


End file.
